Vampire Angel
by EmoLoverGirl16
Summary: its about a girl (Laya) and a guy (Dice) their best friends and their very close but later on in chapter one dice tells laya something that will truly amaze her


It was late in the evening around 3:00pm I was half asleep when I heard a knock at the door I got up and walked over to see who it was I looked through the window and saw that it was dice we have been friends for five years we were really close to each other he had been working really late and didn't want to go home yet so he came over to my house so I let him in I knew almost everything that honestly shocked me he told me he was turned a vampire when he was fourteen his seventeenth birthday came around that's when he told me he was a vampire I was shocked but amazed we were really close friends but as time went on we grew closer and closer to each other we fell in love but something happened between us and we fell apart but later on that year we met up again and started talking again I invited him to the house his eyes were burning red I knew he was hungry 'cause he hadn't feed in two months but I invited him and later when he came over I told him he could feed on me because I knew he was hungry but he said "no I wont feed on you" I said "Dice your hungry and you need to eat" he said "fine" then bit my neck and started drinking my blood when he was done he wiped his mouth and said "thank you Laya" I said "your welcome dice" he smiled and walked back over to me he grabbed me and I saw his wrist it had cuts and scars all over it I grabbed it and said "dice what did you do" he hid it and said "nothing laya don't worry about it" I grabbed him and kissed him I said "dice why did you cut" he said "laya I cut because I missed you and I lost you and I was hurt but now I will never loose you again" he grabbed me kissed me passhionatly I smiled and said "were did that come from" we both smiled he said "I don't know I just love you so much that's all" I said " yeah I love you so much more though" he smiled and kissed me again then I drove him home when we got home he invited me in and said "go wait in my room I'll be in there in a minute ima go take a shower" I said "okay" ten minutes passed he came in with his six pack sowing and his v line I started staring he cought me and started smiling he said "what are you looking at laya" I jumped and said "nothing" he said "mmhmm sure I know you want me" I looked at him like I was giving him a hell no look but I was thinking to my self yes the hell I do he looked at me and started staring I said "what" he said "oh nothing" in a sneaky voice he started smiling and said "you do know I can read minds right so that means I just read your mind" I said "fuck" and face palmed he laughed at me I said "well now you know" I got up in his face and said ""what are you gonna do about it" he smiled evily and easily pushed me up against the wall and started kissing my neck his eyes turned a purpleish red color he put his hand over my chest so he could feel my heart beat and bit my neck hard and harder until he drew blood then started sucking my blood I smiled and said "how does my blood taste" he said "amazing baby thank you" I said "for what baby" he said "for this" he put his hand in my pants and unbuttoned them I said "whoa ill let you do anything you want just do it slow I want this to last I don't want it to happen and go away just like that" he said "okay" he kept me pushed up against the wall but he said "don't be afraid trust me" I said "im not afraid and I will always trust you" he smiled grabbed me and pushed me on the bed and got on top of me he started grinding on me then took my shirt off and my pants leaving me in my underware and bra he got on top of me and took his shirt off and put my hands on his waist he took off his short and he was in his boxers he was about to take my under ware off when he jumped back he said "i could never loose control with you laya" i looked at him and said "i understand that dice but just know i trust you and if you ever want to do anything just ask me i won't say no but i won't say yes it might be a maybe" he looked at me with concern he said "I'm just scared I'm gonna hurt you and its gonna affect us" i kissed him and said "dice nothing will ever affect our relationship and if you hurt me then it happens i will always love you"


End file.
